Bamboo-shoot (PvZ2C)
:You may be looking for the Bamboo Shoot from Plants vs. Zombies Adventures or the Spawnable Plant in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare. |flavor text = Bamboo Shoot was born out of the ground and learned earth Kung-Fu, and went into a state of reform, he used his earth martial arts to learn farming. }} Bamboo Shoot (竹笋) is a plant in the Chinese version of Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time. When a zombie is within four tiles in front of it, it will hide in the ground and start attacking it by spinning back and forth. It cannot be eaten by zombies. However, any rolling zombie can run it over, destroying it in the process (like Spikeweed). Gargantuars are also able to destroy Bamboo Shoots by crushing its starting point. Since the 1.2 update to the game, the plant behaves differently, only damaging one group of zombies four tiles away from it. Almanac Entry Sun Cost: 175 DAMAGE: Moderate RANGE: Close RECHARGE: Fast Bamboo Shoot was born out of the ground and learned earth Kung-Fu, and went into a state of reform, he used his earth martial arts to learn farming. Upgrades Plant Food When fed Plant Food, it will hit the last zombies in each line (and any zombies very close to it). If they have low enough health, they will be flung off the screen. Level upgrade *Level 2: Has a 20% chance to push zombies back, attack +50%. *Level 3: Has a 40% chance to push zombies back, attack +50% again (total +100%=2x). * Level 4: Has a 50% chance that its Plant Food ability will activate. Costumed Its Plant Food ability can fling one extra zombie off-screen. Gallery pvz2_almanac_bamboo.PNG|Almanac entry. Bamboo shoot HD.png|HD Bamboo Shoot. BambooShootPvZ2seed.png|Bamboo Shoot's seed packet. ImitaterBambooShootPVZ2.png|Imitater Bamboo Shoot. KungFu3.png|Bamboo Shoots and other plants fighting Treasure Yetis. 2014-02-15-10-29-17.png|Bamboo Shoot on the map. BAMBOO SLASH UPGRADE.png|Attack Upgrade (Not Plant Food). BambooShootPlantFood.gif|Old Plant Food animation (pre 1.2). (Animated) BambooShootNewPlantFood.gif|New Plant Food animation (1.2 - onward). (Animated) Bamboo shoots Costume2.png|Bamboo Shoot's costume. PUZZLE PIECE zhusun.png|All Stars Puzzle Piece. 0003 Zhusun.png|All Stars artwork. Trivia *As it is rooted to the ground, it cannot be planted on wooden planks in Pirate Seas and Minecarts in Wild West. It shares this trait with the Potato Mine, White Radish, Clap Grass, Small Bamboo Cage, Carrot Missile, etc. **However, it can still travel on to the planks when attacking, despite still being underground. *This and Citron are the only plants that can fling away zombies with their Plant Food ability. *It can destroy a Barrel Roller Zombie's barrel and Pianist Zombie instantly at the cost of destroying the plant. *This and Banana Launcher are the only plants that can't be planted on minecarts. **Banana Launchers can be planted on minecarts in the Chinese version. **Bamboo Shoot cannot be planted on minecarts because it attacks by drilling through the ground. It would cause many glitches if it could be moved. **But it can be placed on Kung-Fu minecarts. *Its attack and Plant Food animation have changed as of the 1.2 update. **It now does less damage and only attacks once 4 spaces in front of it, as opposed to spinning back and forth like before. *It is the first plant in the Chinese Version to not also appear in the International Version. ru:Побег Бамбука Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Plants Category:Kung-Fu World Plants Category:Kung-Fu World Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Chinese Category:Area of Effect Plants Category:Fast Recharge Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars Plants Category:Passive attacking plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time (Chinese version) Plants